The Sexual Health Network, Inc. proposes a Phase I SBIR project to develop and evaluate an Internet based prototype Sexual Health Therapeutic Learning Program ('SHTLP') that will provide millions of disabled individuals with mobility impairments resulting from spinal cord injury, multiple sclerosis, cerebral palsy, polio and stroke with access to sorely lacking education about their particular sexual concerns and treatment guidance for their particular sexual dysfunctions. The SHTLP will deliver information that is: a) decision focused, b) evidence based, c) approved by experts in both the fields of disability and sexuality, d) cross referenced and current, and e) easily accessible and privately useable by disabled individuals. The specific aims of Phase I are as follows: develop a treatment options algorithm; develop a specific Sexual Problem Profile (SPP) in the form of an automated questionnaire that uses a branching logic interview to assess the primary, secondary, and tertiary sexual dysfunctions in the mobility impaired groups, and; develop a prototype Sexual Health Therapeutic Learning Program that links the Sexual Problem Profile with the treatment options algorithm that matches condition-specific data gathered via the branching logic interview with evidence based treatment outcome algorithms. The research design will evaluate the prototype SHTLP for ease of use, acceptance, and perceived increases in understanding of treatment options and self-efficacy in discussing sexual problems with physicians and partners. One focus group with six participants will be conducted for each of the men and women's disability groups (n=60) to collect qualitative data on user experience and acceptance to contribute to revision of the SHTLP prior to field testing. Evaluation will be achieved through analyzing behavioral and formative data captured electronically while a sample of 150 individuals field test the SHTLP online in the comfort and safety of their own homes (15 men and 15 women from each of the 5 disability groups who have sexual complaints). Phase II will develop a comprehensive SHTLP that incorporates an online consultation function and is ready for full commercialization. Phase II will determine the effectiveness of the SHTLP in objectively increasing knowledge, sexual self-esteem, self-efficacy, and sexual satisfaction. A study will be designed to compare the therapeutic outcomes of research participants who use the fully optimized SHTLP with the therapeutic outcomes of research participants who see a trained counselor in person.